A Princesses World Turned Upside Down
by blueeyesdarkmagic
Summary: Six girls escape a war between their homeland and monsters. Now they are in Domino, Japan. How will the girls handle? And will they find love along the way? FemYugi Joey Ryou Malik Yusei Jaden. and FemCrow and Jesse in later ch. Rated for upcoming language and for safety. no yaoi in this.
1. prologue

**Blue: To make up for my two deleted song-fics I'm posting this.**

**couples: FemRyouXBakura FemJoeyXSeto FemYugiXYami FemMalikXMarik FemYuseiXJack FemJadenXZane.**

**Blue: Now I am improvising with the prologue but that's what I did for the last to chapters of Pokémon Alters.**

**Ryou: Who shows up first?**

**Blue: All the girls. Don't know what order. Yugi will probably be first though. And of course Joey comes next. Then I don't know. Well I don't own Yugioh or any of the monsters that might be used from Zelda.**

**Bakura: Zelda?**

**Blue: Yea I'm obsessed with it at the moment. So instead of using duel monsters I'm using monsters from Zelda. So yea don't own that either.**

* * *

Yugi stretched her limbs as the sun hit her eyes. It had been two days since the attack in her forest castle. She looked over to her cousins Joey, Ryou, Malik, Jaden, and Yusei. Oh how hard it must be on all of them. She remembered that day perfectly.

~Flashback~

Everyone was in panic as the Deku Scrubs took out the archers. The king Dondogo setting everything alight. Gohama the queen of insects attacked the main guards. Wolfos went after anyone that tried to escape. Every monster had only one goal. To kidnap the six princesses. Yugi was one of them.

The castles most trusted guard Honda was leading the six girls to safety. Not without stalchild on their heels. "Come on girls this way." Honda said leading them into a forest that only he and a few other people can navigate. Once out they went to the house of Arthur. A good friend of Yugi's family. Of course the old man offered to help them.

The six girls were scared, on edge, frazzled, worried, and basically a mess.

~End Flashback~

The girls were Yugi, the princess of the forest and all creatures. She had a way with the forest that saved their buts plenty of times. But it would not help here. She was a sweet and caring girl with bright amethyst eyes that could make anybody's heart melt. Her hair was black with amethyst edging and blond bangs that framed her face. Her magic over nature was so strong that it could challenge almost all the magicians of the palace. She had kindness that could bring her downfall if not careful, but either way she loved her people.

Then there was Josephina or Joey as she preferred to be called. Strong willed and stubborn this girl has a powerful bond with lightning and thunder. She had short blond hair that barely reached her shoulders, and honey brown eyes. She was ticked easy but loves her cousins to death. This girl had a loyalty so strong nothing could break it. Also being the second oldest of the group she will do anything to protect the rest of the group. She can have her funny and lazy moments. That and the girl has a bottomless pit for a stomach. But if anybody tries to lay a hand on her cousins you better be prepared to face her wrath.

Then you had prankster Malik. She loved to annoy the people of the palace with her stunts. She was well in sync with the powers of fire. Not only could she control it, but she could use it. Thankfully she hasn't used it in a prank yet. With her power over fire she was immune to heat and flame. She had beautiful lavender eyes and platinum blond hair. But she's just as protective over the others as Joey. Only being younger than her by a few months. She and Joey have the longest fights over nothing just for the fun of it. But all in all she was a great person.

Then shy and sweet Ryou came. She can be shy but around her cousins she is like a totally different person. Her powers over the water were about as strong as Yugi. She could wield typhoons and whirlpools. With her powers she could also control the ice around her and turn it into a beautiful wonderland. Also who do you think put out all of Malik's fires. She has long snow white hair and ocean blue eyes that made her look like she belonged in the ocean. While calm with the rest this girl likes her alone time with a good book. Though she usually only does that when Malik pulls a prank.

Then you have calm and collected Yusei. Almost nothing fazes her, which is good with Malik around. This girl has power over the dragons themselves. She can call them, ride them, and battle with them. Not only that but she also had the power of the dragons. She could use magic with the palm of her hand, literally. This girl has always been a fighter due to being the oldest and she won't let anybody harm her cousins who she considers as sisters. With her black hair and blond highlights that go to her waist she has always attracted the older guys. But she won't stand for it.{I don't know her or Jaden's eye color sorry.}

Then last of all the group is Jaden. This girl was hyper active and fun loving but still shy to a degree. She controls the air and sky. She calls on the winds both warm and cold. She controls tornadoes and if she works with Ryou hurricanes. But most of all if she is high enough, she can jump and fly something that even surprised her. This girl loves to sneak and hasn't ever gotten caught. But she can and will attack with her powers if you piss her off enough. As the third youngest she always is confused by something but still loved all the same.

Now all six girls were sharing a small room, in a small house, in a small village. {Bakura: Man talk about a downgrade.}

Yugi yawned as the thoughts of Atem swirled in her head. 'Is he alive? Is he being tortured? Did he escape?'

Yugi was almost sure the same things were whirling in Ryou's head about Akefia.

Soon the girls were to leave for a place called Domino, Japan. That's what they were preparing for the past days. Yugi as the youngest of the group at sixteen was the most affected. But she had no choice. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Yugi it's ok I know what your feeling. We'll get through this." Comforted Ryou who just woke up and saw Yugi crying. Them being the same age grew a tight bond.

Yugi wiped away her tears. "I'm fine." Yugi assured and Ryou just gave a nod.

* * *

The six have arrived in Domino and were heading to there new house. Not bad considering Yusei always had money with her. The girls were of to a new start but hopefully they'll get to go back.

All went to sleep and waited for the next day to come. Although they didn't want it to.

* * *

**Blue: Well that's the prologue and I'm happy. Now I just need to figure out how the guys meet the girls. And how the two sets of girls have a rivalry. But I do have an idea. Anyway read and review.**

**Bakanaru: Oh great she's thinking. Well remember flames are welcome. Just not to harsh.**

"


	2. First day at school And Ushio

**Blue: Hi guys I'm sure your a bit confused about ages so here they are:**

**Yugi: 16**

**Joey: 18**

**Ryou: 16**

**Yusei: 19**

**Malik: 17 almost 18**

**Jaden: 17**

**Yami: 17**

**Seto: 19**

**Bakura: 17**

**Jack: 19**

**Marik: 18**

**Zane: 18**

* * *

"I don't want to be here." whined Joey.

"None of us do but we have no choice. We have to deal with it. We'll go home soon enough." said Yusei calm as always.

"Come on might as well get it over with." Yugi said her head down. All the girls nodded in agreement.

* * *

Yugi, Ryou, and Jadens class.

The three girls walked into a bustling classroom. Yugi looked over the room. It wasn't half bad considering it was history.

The teacher, Miss Hian, came to have a few words with them.

"Ok now quiet down we have three new students. Will you introduce yourselves?"

Jaden and Ryou looked at Yugi telling her to go first.

Yugi stepped forward. "I'm Yugi Motou and I'm sixteen."

"I'm Ryou Hinya and I'm sixteen."

"I'm Jaden Yuki and I'm seventeen."

"Ok go ahead and take an empty seat."

The girls nodded and headed to their seats. Little did they know their were three pairs of eyes watching them.

{Ok listen if you can't guess who they are then you need help.}

* * *

Yusei and Joey's class

The pair walked into their class. Yusei and Joey immediately had guys looking at them. Yusei and Joey sent them all glares that intimidated everyone in the room.

"Ok now would our new students present themselves?" asked Mr. Nimo.

Yusei stepped forward calmly. "I am Yusei Fudo and I'm nineteen."

"I'm Joey Wheeler and I'm 18."

"Ok Yusei go sit next to Jack. Joey sit next to Seto." Some girls were sending glares for they wanted to sit next to the popular boys.

* * *

Malik's class

"My god where is it? I can't find it." Malik said impatiently. She couldn't find her chemistry class.

"Need help there?" said a mysterious voice.

Malik tensed.

"I'm sorry did I startle you?"

Malik looked around and saw the most sharp purple eyes she's ever seen. "Y-Yes. Um I can't find the chemistry class."

The guy smirked. "Really? I'm going there. I'll show you there. I take it your new?"

"Y-Yes." 'God what is wrong with me. I'm never like this.' she thought.

"My name's Marik you?" Said Marik.

"Malik." 'God why am I so intimidated.' she thought so frustrated if it wasn't a school, she would punch something.

"Well I'll show you to class."

Malik nodded and followed Marik.

'God why am I so nice to her. Why does she look like me? Why I are our names so similar?' thought Marik.

* * *

At lunch

"Well this is the suckiest day of my life." Says Joey running her fingers through her hair.

"I agree with her. The guys have been on me all day. I swear I'm about to lose my patience." said Yusei.

The other five just stared at her not believing what they heard.

"What?" asked Yusei.

"You? Lose your patience? I never thought I'd here those words would come out of your mouth." said Malik still in shock.

"Well you would too if you had all those guys asking you out."

"I know what you mean guys have been after me too. I about gave a few a black eye." Joey stated.

"I just wish we could've stayed back home and fought. I mean it's not like we are defenseless. We have powers. Ok the Dondogo king would've been a challenge but still." Malik said bluntly.

"Shut up do you want people to know who we are. We are supposed to be normal teenagers here. Not magical princesses now don't mention it." Jaden whispered.

"Sorry but I don't want to be here." Malik replied 'Although I would like to see that guy again.' she thought.

_Crash_

"Whoa what was that?" Ryou asked.

The girls looked over to see someone beating up another guy.

"Oh my god see it's things like this that make me want to summon my dragons." Yusei said while looking at the fight.

"Yusei you know you can't summon your Dondogos here." Yugi reminded.

Ryou looked over to people in the fight and her heart did a flip.{No not In a love way.}

The guy looked exactly like Akefia. He had wild white hair and sharp brown eyes. Just thinking of Akefia brought tears to her eyes.

"Ryou what's wrong?" asked a worried Jaden.

Soon all the girls were around her.

"It's just that, that guy...he looks like Akefia. Like perfectly same features and everything." Ryou said wiping away tears that threatened to escape.

Joey looked over her shoulder. There really was a guy there that looked like Akefia. "Man that is freaky." she said turning back to Ryou.

"Come on lets go to class." Yugi said to Ryou dragging Jaden with her.

* * *

With Bakura

'Lord so help me. The world hates me today. I wish Ushio would leave me alone.' thought Bakura walking towards his table.

"Well look who finally showed up." said one of his friends.

"Oh can it Marik I'm not in the mood." Bakura threatened.

"Ok who went after you today." Yami asked.

"Well Ushio decided to attack me. I didn't get in trouble due to it being self defense. He'll be suspended for a week at the most."Bakura said.

"I'm surprised he isn't expelled. This is the third time this month he's attacked somebody." Zane added.

"I know I hear its his last chance." Jack said.

"Well I know one thing. I'm glad to be a rich, intimidating, and a genius." Seto put in. "Nobody will even think of touching me."

"God Seto stop complimenting yourself." Marik complained.

"Hey think it will be a three-way argument today." Yami whispered to Jack and Zane.

"Probably, better be prepared." said Zane.

"Ok so who gets who." asked Jack.

"I'll get Seto since he's my cousin. Jack you get Bakura. Zane you get Marik." said Yami.

* * *

With Ryou

Ryou was walking around the outside of the school. She told her friends to go ahead. She wanted to look around a bit.

Suddenly a hand covered her mouth.

With fearful eyes she looked up to her captor.{couldn't think of a better word.}It was Ushio the school bully. He was big, bulky and had a very strong grip.

'Oh no this isn't good. Malik I need you.' she thought desperately.

"Well your a pretty one. Maybe we can have some fun." he said seductively.

Ryou let out a whimper.

"Be quiet pretty, I don't want to have to hurt you." Ushio growled.

'Hurt me? That's what you are about to do anyway.' Ryou thought while letting out another whimper.

Ryou was then pushed to the ground hard. Ushio then pulled her up by her hair and punched her in the face.

'Oh if only I could use my magic.'

"Hey put her down." said a baritone voice.

"Huh." questioned Ushio. But before he could react he had been knocked to the ground.

"You can't leave people alone can you?" Bakura smirked.

"You? Your the guy I beat up earlier."

"That's right. And now your picking on the new girl." Bakura said with distaste.

Ushio got up and planned to move on Bakura. He charged. Bakura dodged, grabbed his wrist and punched Ushio in the stomach.

"That's for attacking me earlier today."

He then proceeded to kick Ushio where it hurts.{You know what I'm talking about.}

"That's for attacking the girl."

Lastly he gave Ushio a black eye with one hard punch.

"And that is for everyone else you hurt. Now leave before I do more." Bakura spat.

Ushio quickly got up and ran. Bakura turned to Ryou.

"You alright."

Ryou tried to keep from crying. First she had been attacked then she had been rescued by someone who looks like her brother, who she has no information about. Tears streamed down her face.

Bakura immediately wiped them away.

"I guess not."

"I'm fine just a little frazzled." Ryou lied.

"Your gonna have a nasty bruise."

"I know. Thanks for saving me. I'm Ryou." Bakura made sure to remember that name.

"Bakura. Your welcome. I can't stand that guy."

"Well I better get home. Thanks again." Ryou said sweetly.

"You sure you'll be alright on your own?" 'Why do I want to help her. She is just another girl who wants me. But she is new so I don't have to worry about that yet. Ra help me what am I feeling.'

"I'll be fine thanks for the offer. Maybe I'll see you around."

"Um yea." Bakura smiled. {Bakura: I what. Ryou: Well it was for me. Bakura: That makes sense.}

"Bye." Ryou waved at him

* * *

At the girls house.

"Guys I'm back." Ryou called as she entered the house. She was not looking forward to showing them the bruise.

"Hey Ry..." Malik began coming in, stopping as she saw the bruise on Ryou's face."

"Shit, Ryou who did this?!" Malik half screamed.

"Who did what?" asked Yusei. Malik showed Yusei Ryou's face.

"OH MY GOD. THAT'S IT ALL MY PATIENCE IS OUT THE WINDOW. WHO DID THIS?" Yusei yelled

"Yusei calm down your scaring Ryou." Malik demanded.

The rest of the girls showed up. They all saw Ryou's face.

"What happened?" they chorused.

"I was walking around. Ushio the school bully grabbed and gave me this." she said pointing to her bruised cheek.

"Didn't he do more?" asked Yugi.

" He would have but."

"But what?"

"I was rescued by some guy named Bakura."

"Bakura? Isn't he in our class?" Jaden asked.

"Yea he was also the guy Ushio beat up at lunch. And when he saw what he did to me. He was pissed."

"Why? He doesn't know you." Joey asked.

"Yea but I'm a girl and Ushio has only attacked guys."

"Ahh attacking a girl must have crossed the line." Joey suggested.

"Yea and um Yusei?" Ryou asked.

"Yea?"

"Don't summon your Dondogos on Ushio. We don't need them knowing who we are After one day."

"I wasn't planning it. But I want to.

"You have no idea how much I want to burn the guy." said Malik.

"Malik don't." said Yugi.

"Alright. Well we better get that treated." said Malik.

The six then left the room.

What they didn't know was that Bakura had followed Ryou to make sure she was ok and heard the whole conversation.

'What the bloody hell are Dondogos.' thought Bakura.

* * *

**Blue: I thought I'd end it there. And I had to use bloody hell I just had to. Also all monsters you don't recognize means they are from Zelda. Dondogos are basically dragons that vary in size. From small and easy to kill to huge and almost impossible to kill. Seriously to kill the king you have to do How to Train Your Dragon there. Basically you throw a bomb in it's mouth when it's about to fire. Then you slash it with your sword.**

**Ryou: Did you have to hurt me?  
****Blue: Sorry but how else were you supposed to meet. Ushio might come back later. But not for a while.**

**Bakanaru: anyway read and review.**


	3. Bakura finds out

**Blue: Hello guys. Well I plan to make Bakura find out about them being princesses. Of course though he won't believe it.**

**Ryou: How does he find out.**

**Blue: A few slips of the tounge by Jaden, and Yusei.**

**Bakanaru: Anyway she forgot this in her previous chapter. She doesn't own Yugioh, never has, never will.**

* * *

With Bakura

Bakura was walking away from the girls house. He didn't know what the bloody hell Dondogos were but he wanted to find out. He was going to make friends with them and find out. No he didn't want to use them. He did want to be friends with them but still, what in the name of hell are Dondogos.

Bakura sighed. He was going to have to get close tomorrow.

But there was something that still pulled his heart strings. Why was he wanting to see the white haired girl more than anything. She attracted his attention. And not because she was hurt. 'Ra that girl was beautiful. I want to see her again. But we're only friends. She looks so sweet. Oh my Ra don't tell me I have a crush. I promised myself it would never happen. But then it did.' thought Bakura as he walked back to his house.

'Oh crap ma is going to kill the guy that beat me up.' Bakura pressed on wanting to get it over with.

* * *

Next day at lunch.

"Hey Ryou." Bakura said as he found her in the crowd.

"Oh hi Bakura. Hey want to sit with us. My friends want to thank you for saving me. And don't worry I know your popular. We have a little hidden spot. We can see everything, but they can't see us." Ryou said.

"Thanks I'll come. And I don't care what people think but I'm guessing you were there before. Also they don't need to thank me. I can't take people who beat up the weak." Bakura said that last line with disgust.

"Hey if you want to bring your friends you can. I'm sure if they're like you they will fit in fine." Ryou suggested.

"Um lets see here Marik is crazy. Zane, Yami, and Jack are ok. Seto has a big ego. And well I'm a bit crazy with my friends."

"Hm. Well lets see here. Yugi, me, and Yusei are ok. Joey has a temper. Jaden is hyper active. And Malik is a crazy prankster. I say that we would get along fine." Ryou stated.

"Ok well when you say that I guess I can go get them. Yami will probably have to force Seto to go." Bakura smirked.

"Why?"

"Number one, big ego. Number two, Yami is his cousin."

"Ah ok well lets go get them." Ryou said letting Bakura take her to his friends.

* * *

"I can't believe that I'm doing this." Seto complained.

"Oh it's not that bad. We are going to a secluded spot." Yami said.

"How do we know they aren't fangirls?" Seto asked.

"Cousin they are new. They barely know us. Did you shut off your common sense today?" Yami asked with a snicker.

"Oh very funny well I guess I can deal with it."

Ryou tried to suppress a chuckle. The boys antics were funny. Kind of like her group. "We're here." Ryou announced.

They came into a clearing surrounded by trees. It was plain with a few flowers here and there, but it was nice. Like Ryou said the trees allow you to see out but not in.

"Hey guys." Ryou said making her presence known to the group.

"Hey Ryou. Ok so I know one is the Bakura guy that saved you but who are the rest." Joey asked.

"They are his friends." Ryou said.

Malik looked and saw the same guy from the day before.

"Marik?" she asked.

"Malik?" he asked back.

"Wait how do you know each other?" Jaden asked.

"Well we have chemistry class together. Anyway I couldn't find it. He was late. He took me to class. We became friends. End of story." Malik said bluntly.

The guys looked over to Marik. "Exactly what she said. I was late. She couldn't find her class. I took her there."

"Well that clears that up we should probably introduce ourselves." Yugi said.

"Yea I'm Jaden pri... Yuki." The other girls flinched when Jaden started to say her title.

No one noticed it besides Bakura, but he'd look it up later.

"I'm Yugi Motou."

"Josephina Wheeler, but call me Joey I hate my full name."

"I'm Ryou Hinya."

"Malik Niamo."

"Yusei Fudo."

"Well I'm Bakura Icha."

"Seto Kaiba." he said without looking up from his laptop.

"God Seto you are a workaholic." Marik complained.

"Um he has a job?" questioned Malik.

"Oh yea I forget your new. You see Seto is the CEO of Kaiba Corp so he is kinda famous." Zane said. But his attention wasn't really on the conversation. He was looking at the dual brunette girl. Something about her got to him.

"Ah and you are?" Joey questioned.

"Zane Truesdale."

"Marik Ishtar."

"Jack Atlas."

"Yami Sennen."

"Well we better start eating before we have to go back." Joey said.

"Joey can you think of anything but food?" asked Yugi.

"Nope."

"Why do I bother?"

"So Bakura how did your mom take to you getting beat up." Marik asked. He like to tick of Bakura.

"She was pissed, freaking out, but glad I didn't get in trouble for once."

"For once." Yusei raised an eyebrow.

"Look I'm not the type to start fights. But I will fight back if I have to. Yesterday I didn't have it in me."

"Did your cousin come over again." Seto asked.

"Yea I love her to death but you can't get any sleep with her."

"Well at least she is back home." Jack said.

"Nope, she's here for an extra day. So I'm gonna be tired tomorrow."

"Well I think we forgot to thank you for saving Ryou." Yusei said.

"Don't mention it. Nobody can stand Ushio. If that was during school hours he would've been expelled for sure." Bakura said trying to get the attention off him."

"I know it pissed me off I lost all my patience then." Yusei said.

"And guys this is coming from a girl who has never lost her patience in her life." Jaden added.

"Well you have to have a lot of patience if your gonna be... I mean hang out with Malik." Yusei said trying to cover her mistake. She about said her title.

"Yea she's the prankster. And it annoys us half to death." Ryou laughed.

Malik pouted and crossed her arms.

"Come on Malik, you know it's true." Yugi chuckled.

Yugi tried to stay low. Not only did Yami look exactly like Atem with sharp crimson eyes and tri-color star shaped hair, and lightning bolt streaks in his hair. But now she understood how the other girls felt around Atem. Yami was hot. She tried to keep from blushing.

"Well I guess we're friends now?" Yami asked.

"Yea it does. But if you hurt any of them you have to answer to me." Joey stated.

"Um sorry about that she has always been protective." Jaden said.

"That's alright can't blame her with what happened yesterday." Zane said.

"Well we all better get to class." Jack said.

"Yea see you guys around." Marik waved.

The guys then left.

"Well?" Ryou asked.

"I think Jaden and Yusei almost blew our secret." Joey practically yelled.

"Dude there is no way they know who we are. Now be quiet." Malik hissed.

"Sorry but if anybody finds out we are princesses one of three things will happen." Joey said.

"And what would those be?" Yusei asked.

"Number one, we will get mobbed everyday to the point where we will kill somebody. Two, we will be outcasted to the point where we have nowhere to go. Three, we will be found by the enemy. You know they are not afraid of coming here. Especially when the weapons here have no effect on them."

"That is true we have to be careful. I just wish we could've stayed and fought." Malik said.

"Malik you know our powers aren't at full power yet. We'd stand no chance. Especially against the Dondogo king." Jaden said.

"Yusei you have powers over dragons. Can't you control it?" Malik said.

"Malik, even if I wanted to I couldn't. I have no power over the king or any Dondogo it gives orders too. If I was at full power I might have a chance. But I'd still need full concentration, and with a raging fight in the background I doubt I could." Yusei said sadly.

"Listen Malik, I know you miss home. We all do. Heck me and Ryou don't even know if our brothers are alive. But we have to stay here. We can go back when Honda comes to get us." Yugi said.

"I know I'm sorry." Malik apologized.

"Don't apologize. Lets just get to class." Ryou said.

With that they left.

And just like at the house Bakura had snuck up to them to listen. And he was confused as hell.

'Ok well I'm guessing Dondogos are a type of dragon. But dragons don't exist. But Yusei can control them. This is confusing. Still princesses, powers, brothers, secret, and who is Honda. God even with this I still like the girl. Wait did I just admit that. I need to talk to Ryou but will she push me away if I said anything. Well Jaden and Yusei made two mistakes. I guess I could but I think I'll wait a bit.'

And with that Bakura walked to class.

* * *

At the girls house in a underground training area

Bakura managed to get in without getting spotted. He was praising Ra for not getting caught. He picked the lock on the front door, and snuck around to the basement. He didn't know how due to their being six moving girls in the house. All he wanted to do was find out who they were.

Bakura ducked into his hiding area as the door opened to the training area.

"Ok so what should it be today." Yusei asked.

"How about nature vs. water haven't seen that in a while." Joey suggested.

"Alright I can do that, Ryou." Yugi said. Ryou nodded while Yusei got barrels full of water for Ryou or Yugi. Bakura didn't know who.

Ryou and Yugi went to opposite edges of the arena while the other girls got up against the wall.

"Alright guys start in 3...2...1...Battle begin." Jaden, Joey, and Malik chorused.

Yugi started out by stomping the ground causing a giant crack in the floor. Yugi raised her hand and giant vines shot out of the crack attempting to grab Ryou. Ryou cut them in half by forming ice shards in her hands and launching them at the plants. Ryou then proceeded to make a whip out of water. One of her best long range weapons. She launched them at Yugi.

Yugi concealed herself in a flower bud. She could feel the whip breaking her shield. But she had all the time she needed. Her flower bud finally burst. But before the whip could hit, she launched out a beam of pure nature energy and it hit Ryou straight in the stomach and sent her flying backwards.

Ryou land next to the giant crack in the ground it was then she got an idea. "Not bad Yugi, but not good enough." Ryou then did her lightest footstep causing the ground to turn in an ice rink. Then made a temporal waterfall above Yugi, and the water had a lot of pressure. Yugi was forced to her knees. She tried to call on the plants but she used up a lot of power on the pure energy shot.

Ryou next blew a cold wind at Yugi freezing her. Ryou had the perfect plan to make Yugi surrender. Ryou then karate kicked the block of ice that contained Yugi over on the very edge of where the crack in the ground was. She then made another set of shards and threw them shattering the block. Yugi stumbled backward flinching at the sound of cracking ice. All Ryou had to do was take one step and she would fall.

And take that step she did. Yugi fell into the crack to land on something. Something cold and rising. She opened her eyes that she closed before the fall. She was in an ice cage. Ryou levitated it to infront of her. "Give up yet." "Sorry no." Before Ryou could react she felt a bite on her ankle to see a rat. Not a bad rat. It was clean. Thank god.

Yugi took this chance of her not being concentrated to break through her cage and sent a gas at her. It would make her fall asleep making her win the practice round. "You forgot I can control animals too Ryou that was your mistake."

"Yea and your mistake was underestimating me." Ryou said as she froze the gas with her cold breath. Once frozen she launched it back, and used the shard shredding technique again to destroy it, the gas surrounding Yugi. Yugi collapsed on the ground asleep. Ryou had won.

"Winner is Ryou great job." Yusei announced.

Joey then went to pick up a sleeping Yugi.

Bakura saw all he needed. He had to get out though and he was not about to show himself.

But he would soon be found.

* * *

**Bakanaru: What's with the cliffhanger?**

**Blue: I've been working on this all day. Plus I thought Bakura being found would make a good first scene.**

**Yugi: When are you gonna focus on the others besides Ryou and Malik?**

**Blue: Chapter after the next.**

**Bakanaru: Read and Review**


	4. I'm in trouble

**Blue: Hey guys Bakura is finally going to be found sneaking. Just wait Ryou gets in on the yelling.**

**Bakura: Wait Ryou is going to yell at me.**

**Blue: Oh yeah *grins evilly***

**Bakura: Ok when did she turn into Bakanaru.**

**Ryou: I don't know.**

**Bakura: Blue doesn't own Yugioh**

* * *

In the underground training area.

"Wait guys." Jaden said.

"What is it Jaden?" asked Ryou.

"Someone is here."

"What?!" said the rest of the girls at once.

'Oh crap don't tell me Jaden can sense me.' Bakura though trying to figure a way out.

" Did they see us practice?" asked Yugi.

"Well considering they are in this room I believe they did." Jaden said.

"Yusei." Malik said.

"Right."

Yusei put her hands over her heart in a praying manner. In a minute a tiny dragon landed on her shoulder after flying through the doors.

"Little dragon find the one who hides in this room." Yusei said to it.

This will do two things. Either force the guy out of hiding due to fear or the dragon will find it.

The little dragon sniffed and flew over to the barrels that held all kinds of fire instruments. The dragon prodded through the stuff and found Bakura. To get him to move the dragon pulled on his hair hoping to get a reaction out of him. And he did.

"Ow ouch stop it." cried Bakura. By accident he jumped up.

"Bakura?!" all the girls said.

'I'm in trouble.' Bakura thought.

"B-Bakura what are you doing here." Ryou asked a little heart broken. Ryou had grown to like the guy a bit. And then he breaks into her house.

"Ryou, girls let me explain." Bakura held his hands up in a defensive maneuver.

"How did you get in here?" Yusei asked. She was pissed not only did he break into their house, but she could tell Bakura just ruined Ryou's trust in him. And she knew that Ryou had a little crush on him.

"I pick locked the door." Bakura said

"What all did you see." asked Joey.

"The whole training exercise. I promise I won't say this to anybody I just had to know."

"Had to know what?" asked Yugi.

"Who you were."

"Why?" asked Ryou.

Bakura sighed. "The night I saved Ryou I wanted to make sure she got home ok so I followed her. I was about to leave when she walked in, but I'm guessing it was Yusei I heard yelling. Once I heard that I went to the window to check it out. That was when I heard something about Dondogos but I decided against going in so I left. The next day after we left you from lunch, I realized that I forgot my book so I went back. I heard that whole conversation too. I didn't believe the powers thing although now I do. So then my curiousity got the better of me so I decided to come in to see if I could find anything. I couldn't just come upfront about it. How weird would this sound? 'Excuse me but do you have magical powers.' And then I saw the practice match and now your talking to me." Bakura explained.

Jaden walked up to Bakura with a frown. She looked into his eyes.

'His eyes show nothing but truth. He is just curious. Well... wait what is this. Ah the emotion of love. But who is it for? Is it possibly for Ryou, I know she likes him.' Jaden thought.

Jaden then smiled and turned around. "He is telling the truth. He is just curious. Everything he said was true. But should we fill his curiousity?"

Everyone turned to Yugi. Even though Yusei was the oldest Yugi was the true leader. And Yusei happily stepped down for her.

"Let's answer his questions. But nothing to personal Bakura you got it?" Yugi answered.

"Yes nothing to personal." Bakura said.

"Ok lets go to the living room."

* * *

In the living room

"Ok Bakura fire away." said Malik.

"First what are Dondogos?"

"Dondogos are a type of dragon that I can call with my power over dragons. They vary in size from small to bigger than ten houses put together. They have a king called the Dondogo King. He is impossible to control. Not impossible to kill but to control yes. I don't need to describe them considering the dragon that got you out of your hiding place was one. They only difference they really have is the size." Yusei said.

"Ok who is Honda?"

"Honda is one of the most loyal, and best guards of the palace. Other than me he is one of the only one who can navigate our forest without a magician. He is also the one that got us to safety from the battle. He brought us to Arthur a friend of my grandfather Solomon. He was away so he probably doesn't know about the attack yet. That was when Arthur made plans for us to be brought here." Yugi said.

"What did you mean by you don't know if your brothers are even alive?"

Ryou and Yugi tensed, they didn't know Bakura had heard that.

"That is too personal something else." Ryou said.

"Ok how are all of you princesses?"

"You see we are all cousins so we are all princesses but the true princess of the kingdom is Yugi. She is also the youngest. Then Ryou. Then Jaden. Then me. Then Joey. Then Yusei is the oldest. We all have powers. I have powers over fire. Yugi has nature and creatures, Ryou has water and ice. Joey has thunder and lightning. Yusei can control dragons as you know. And Jaden has power over the air. If she is high enough she can fly." Malik said.

"Fly?!" Bakura asked. That was the last thing he expected.

"Yea kind of surprised my self on that one." Jaden said.

"Ok one more thing what battle is going on." Bakura asked.

"A week ago there was an attack on the kingdom. Even the king Dondogo betrayed us. Sad thing is Yusei was his pupil so yea there was that mess. When they attacked they said the wanted the power of the six princess goddesses. It was obvious they meant us so Honda led us to safety. You see if your a princess goddess it means you have a power granted to you by the gods themselves. And we know that it's us because we are the only princesses in history to have powers that come without an item. Like they do in ancient Egypt." Ryou said.

"Ok I understand my lips are sealed." Bakura said pretending to zip his lips.

"Ok I'll leave you be now." Bakura said about to leave.

"Ok we'll see you tomorrow." Ryou said.

"Bye." Bakura said showing himself out.

"Well that was certainly unexpected. Yugi are you sure we can trust him?" asked Malik.

"I don't know but we have to be careful. There are smarter ones in his group of friends that could try to force it out of him." Yugi said.

"By force it out of him. You mean annoy him to death right?" Joey said.

"Exactly."

* * *

At school the next day.

"Hey girls."

"Hey Bakura." they said.

"Look guys I am sorry for doing that yesterday." Bakura apologized.

"That's alright besides Jaden saw the truth in your eyes. But if you say anything to anybody you'll end up in a body bag." Joey threatened.

"Hey like I said. My lips are sealed." Bakura said.

"Well lets get today over with." Yusei said.

All the girls agreed.

* * *

**Blue: Well that was fun to write. I probably would have made someone slap him but even Joey wouldn't do that without hearing the reason. Anyway the snobby girls come in.**

**Bakura: Yea I didn't get yelled at. **

**Blue: Your lucky I decided to not have Ryou break character.**

**Ryou: Thank Ra.**

**Bakanaru: Read and review.**


	5. Come in the bitch now they know

**Blue: Hi guys. Well this is like a filler. Tea bashing in this chapter.**

**Yami: Will I yell at her?**

**Blue: Do you love Yugi?**

**Yami: Alright. **

**Yugi: Blue doesn't own Yugioh.**

* * *

It has been a week since Bakura found out about the girls powers and he hasn't spilled anything yet. Although Seto was suspicious, but it was Seto what do you expect? Ushio came back only to be expelled for beating another kid that didn't have any money. And in the group of twelve there were crushes all around, but the boys only know about the other boys crushes. And the girls only know about the other girls crushes. Although Ryou was sure she was in love. So here is the low down.

Seto likes Joey and expresses it by arguing with her.

Bakura thinks he is totally in love with Ryou but man he needs to learn how to express his feelings.

Marik can't keep his eyes off Malik, at least when she isn't looking.

Zane is trying to figure out his feelings for Jaden, but he is pretty sure that he knows what it is.

Jack is transfixed with Yusei but boy does she know how to play hard to get.

Yami well he is just plain love struck. Heck he already has three nicknames for Yugi stuck in his head.

And it is vise versa for the girls.

Too bad none realize that they return the feeliings.

{a/n: Don't worry give it until around chapter 10 or 11 or until I can't think of an idea.}

* * *

{Ok your gonna hate me for this}

With Tea

Tea and her friends Vivian, Rebecca, Mai, Crow, and Jesse were talking, trying to find a way to get who they wanted. The six most popular guys in school. Tea wants Yami, Vivian wants Bakura, Mai wants Seto, Crow really wants to get into Jacks pants, Jesse wants Zane, and Rebecca really wants Marik.

"So how are we gonna get them." asked Rebecca.

"How about we just seduce them. I mean it always works. Beside noting can resist us." Tea cackled.

"Yea but did you hear, Bakura saved some girl from Ushio. That could be a problem." Mai said.

Vivian growled. "That is true but we will still have them."

"Come on we better go get them." Crow said smirking.

* * *

With the gang at lunch

"So what is going on?" asked Jack seeing Seto and Joey arguing.

"Oh just the usual argument." Yusei said.

"So what are you researching for the project Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Ancient Egypt. I have always liked it."

"Really? Same here. I have always been fascinated." 'Since I heard about it two weeks ago anyway.' she thought.

"Hey maybe we can work together?" Yami said.

"Yea that be great." 'Considering I don't know as much as you.' she thought again.

The whole gang was talking while their 'admirers' were looking on with disgust.

"Eww how can they hang out with them. They are totally gross." Tea said

"Come on lets go talk some sense into them." Jesse said.

Back with the gang.

"Hey Yami." said a seductive voice from behind.

Yami recognized that voice and instantly growled.

"What do you want Tea?" Yami said.

"What I can't see my boyfriend?" she whined wrapping her arms around his neck.

Yugi felt a pang of jealousy at this.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I am not interested in you. I never have and never will. Now leave me alone." Yami said with disgust pushing Tea's arms off him.

"But Yami I know you want me. Besides what are you doing with these bitches." Tea said in a voice she thought she found sexy.

Now Yami was pissed. No one disrespected his crush and her friends, and got away with it.

"Tea stop pissing us off. My cousin has no interest in you. Also I don't know why you are insulting yourself but keep doing it. We all think you are a bitch." Seto said smirking.

"Why you little- Mai." Tea said smiling. She knew Seto couldn't stand her.

"Oh Ra help me." Seto said he could feel the headache coming on.

"Hello baby." Mai said seductively.

"Mai will you stop trying to seduce me. I hate you and you know that, whore." Seto said.

Joey couldn't help but agree. Both Tea and Mai were wearing skimpy outfits that made them look like prostitutes.

"Oh Jesse, Crow." Mai called.

"Oh no." both Zane and Jack chorused.

Yusei and Jaden figured that they would try to seduce to them and they were not happy about it.

Tea and Mai both turned their backs waiting for Jesse and Crow.

"Come on lets go." Yami whispered to the group. Everyone nodded as they headed for their secret spot.

* * *

"God I hate those sluts." Bakura said.

"Well they are gone now." Ryou said.

"Yea but they will come for us." Marik said.

"God I wish I could use my...fighting skills" Malik said. 'God I about gave away my powers.' she thought pissed at herself.

All the girls and Bakura tensed.

"Ok that is it. That is it. What are you keeping secret? I demand to know. You have already made stumbles and stutters when you speaked. That and Bakura is acting suspicious. Well more than usual now what is going on?' Seto demanded.

"Um... Um... Yugi help." Joey said.

"Look guys we'll explain after school we can't say here." Yugi said.

"Ok fine but we expect an explanation." Marik said.

* * *

At the girls house.

"Hahaha you really expect us to believe that?" Jack said.

"Jack it's true. I witnessed them using their powers myself." Bakura said.

"Oh really prove it. Prove you have powers." Zane said.

"You girls ready?" Yusei asked.

* * *

In the training area.

"So how about air vs. fire?" Yusei said.

"Sure." Jaden and Malik said.

"Um guys stand back." Bakura said.

All the guys obeyed and backed towards the wall.

"Ok battle begin in 3...2...1...go." Yusei said.

Malik started out with sparks. Literally. She formed fireballs in her hands that explode as soon as it hits something. She threw them at Jaden only to have them be sent back as soon as Jaden held up her hand. Malik ducked as they recoiled back at her.

"Did you forget I control the air already." Jaden asked laughing.

"Yea but last I checked..." Malik started. "Air keeps fire alive."

Jaden froze. She forgot about that.

Malik then pressed her hand to the ground. Pillars of fire shot up in Jaden's direction and surrounded her engulfing her in flames.

But the fire didn't last long. The fire disappeared with swirls of air around it. Malik was hit with some of it and felt it was cold.

"Did you also forget the air has moisture in it. The enemy of fire." Jaden smirked.

While Jaden was saying that Malik's palm started glowing red.

"Hey Jaden, lava shot."

Jaden was soon shot in the stomach by a blood red beam.

It was Malik's ultimate move and instantly knocks you out. Only Joey managed to stay awake after being hit by that. And Jaden was no exception, she fainted as soon as she hit the ground.

"God Malik. Did you have to use your move that guarantees a KO so soon." Yugi said.

"Well it was the only thing I could think of."

"God did I just see that." Marik said.

"Um yea... we told you." Joey said.

"Ok I am never doubting Bakura again." Jack said.

"Like I said to Bakura. Tell this to anybody and your going home in a body bag." Joey said.

"God... What happened?" Jaden asked coming around.

"Well Malik used lava shot on you." Ryou said.

Jaden sent Malik a glare. Malik held his hands up defensively.

"We won't tell anybody, but it is about time we knew." Seto said.

"Now all we have to worry about is Tea and her bitch squad." Bakura said.

With that they all left. The girls a worried mess knowing their crushes know their past yet they know nothing.

* * *

**Blue: Well the other boys finally found out. Also the boys past comes to light so that is going to be interesting. Also Ushio joins the bitch squad.**

**Yugi: Oh god so that is what seven bitches.**

**Blue: Yep oh and um well lets just say that Yusei and Jack get closer. On accident.**

**Yusei: I could do that if I wasn't a girl.**

**Blue: Well deal with it.**

**Yugi: Read and review.**


	6. Lighted pasts Kingcrabshipping

**Blue: Hey guys before I say anything how about we get the responses done shall we.**

**Snow-kim: Yeah, I really didn't know much about either of them at the time. I know Crow really well now and Jesse yeah still have to work on finding out about him. And in the fanfiction world. Who doesn't like crazy?**

**Blue: Man only one review for chapter five. Makes me sad. I apologize for the late update. I swear I have to many stories to update. I will try to update Pokémon Alters too. Well now in this the boy's past comes to light and I think the Kingcrabshipping is going to start to. **

**Jack:*In his mind* Yes, yes, yes. Finally I can be with my love.**

**Yusei:*In his mine* Finally, I was getting anxious. My love**

**Yugi: When will the puzzleshipping start?**

**Blue: No idea.**

**Bakanaru: Hikari you are hopeless.**

**Blue: Do you want me to tell who you have a crush on?**

**Bakanaru: No one of these boys will end up very angry at me.**

**Bakura: And who would that be.**

**Blue: She likes Seto.**

**Joey and Seto: What?!**

**Bakanaru:*Backs away slowly from an enraged Joey.***

**Joey: No one takes my dragon away from me. YOU GOT THAT.**

**Seto: My puppy is fighting for me. Didn't see that coming. Blue doesn't own Yugioh.**

**Blue: This is as much puppyshipping as he is going to get for a while so he better enjoy it while he can. Oh and I can officially say that Tendershipping is the main shipping of this fanfic.**

**Ryou and Bakura: Yes.**

**Bakura: So lemon?**

**Blue: Eww. I don't write that crap. I don't even read it anymore. So don't ask for it. You can do it behind the scenes.**

**Ryou: Bakura your not getting any anyway. The most your getting is a makeout session.**

**Blue: I don't need to hear that. I'm going to make sure Joey doesn't kill my yami. Enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

One week later.

The group was at lunch. All except Jack who had to finish a test in chemistry. Yusei was sad, she liked talking to him and knew that this would probably take all lunch period.

"So now that you know about us. We would like to know about you guys." Malik insisted.

"Malik you don't have to be so blunt." Yusei grumbled.

Malik let it go because she knew the only reason she was cranky, was because Jack wasn't here.

"It's ok." Zane said. "We'll tell you later though. Jack isn't here and we don't want anybody to overhear."

The girls nodded knowing 'anybody' referenced to the bitch squad of girls as they called them.

"Hello gorgeous." said a voice from behind causing Seto to growl.

Joey had to hold one in. The more her crush grew on the CEO the more she hated Mai.

"Mai. I don't like you. Now I suggest you leave." Seto warned. He wasn't in the mood.

"Sorry boys but we're here to stay." said a seductive voice.

"Rebbeca. I'm warning you." Marik growled crushing his poor milk carton.

"Where is my Jack?" said another voice. Yusei turned around to see a girl with mid-back length orange hair and gray eyes.

"What's it to you?" Yusei said clearly not happy.

"Jack is my boyfriend that's what." she yelled.

"Crow, Jack is not your boyfriend. He considers you a bitch in his way. Besides at least none of us are named after a nuisance bird." Yami said. Boy it was fun to insult these girls.

"You really like to push our patience don't you?" Tea asked snarling.

"Go away Tea." Yugi said. She instantly regretted it. Tea back-handed her so hard she fell out of her seat.

"That was uncalled for." Joey yelled. She really wanted to electrocute the bitch at the moment. The other girls crowded around Yugi helping her up.

"Oh the little girl can't get up." Tea mocked.

Yami stood up while the other boys backed away.

"It's official..." Bakura started.

"Yami is beyond pissed off." Seto finished. If he knew his cousin as well as he thought he did, Yami was about to get suspended for fighting. Maybe breaking a few bones. Tea hit Yugi, Yami's crush. She was it in for it now.

"You know Tea? I promised myself I would never hit a girl. I'm about to break that promise on you. I suggest you and your bitch squad leave before I have to personally make you leave. You have drived my patience since the first day of school and now you hit my friend. You all have five seconds to leave before I send you all to the nurse is that clear?" Yami growled seething through his teeth. {I was tempted to put this. You all have five seconds to leave before I send you to the shadow realm.}

"But Yami..." Tea started.

"We don't want to hear it. Now leave." Bakura said coming up.

"But Bakura Kitty.." said a black haired female.

"Ok that's it. Vivian you slut you know I hate you. Now listen to this carefully. I'm going to put it into simple words. I. Don't. Like. You. I. Hate. You. And. I. Am. Not. A. Fucking. Kitty. Is. That. Clear. Whore." Bakura growled. Vivian gasped. She wasn't expecting that.

"I think we should go now." Ryou suggested. Everyone nodded as they left their seats.

"Damn it. If only Jesse were here. She is one of the best." Rebbeca growled.

"Yes but she is sick." Vivian said.

Crow didn't say anything, she just burned holes into the back of Yusei's head. 'You will not have Jack girl. He's mine.'

* * *

With Yusei.

She was walking along the school hallways. It was free period and she was trying to clear her head.

'I know I love him, but does he like me. Even if he does I'll have to go back and leave him. Talk about painful. Huh. I never thought I would feel love like this. I have to tell him. But how?' Yusei stopped her thoughts as she collided with someone. That someone grabbed her and kept her from falling.

"Oh sorry Yusei didn't watch where I was going." Jack apologized.

"It's fine. I wasn't either. So how was chemistry?" she asked. She noticed Jack still had a grip on her hand but she liked it like that.

"Hardest test of my life. So anything interesting happen at lunch." He answered. He too noticed their intertwined hands but didn't care either. He loved her and that is what matters.

"Well that test let you miss Crow. The whole bitch squad came over. There was the normal argument. Then Tea slapped Yugi. Yami was beyond pissed. He about hit her. He then told her off good. Vivian came and called Bakura 'Kitty'. Well that made him mad. Then Ryou suggested we leave so we did." Yusei finished.

"Well that's a fine mess. Anything else?"

"Marik crushed his milk carton when Rebbeca came over."

"Hahaha. He does that every time."

"Yeah. Um Jack your still holding my hand."

"Yeah so."

"Could you please let go."

"Now why would I do that?" {Kingcrabshippers prepare to fangirl. *Squeal*}

"Um what does that mean?" Yusei asked wondering what the hell was going on.

"Yusei I've been meaning to say this for a few weeks now. Um how do I say this?" Jack melted his words together.

Yusei cocked her head. "Jack what are you trying to say?" for once she had no clue what was going on. {In case it isn't obvious her sharp and smart mind is being clouded by thoughts of Jack.}

"It would be better if I just showed you." he said.

Yusei was about to question but never had the chance. Jack place his lips of Yusei's soft ones. Yusei's eyes widened in shock. Jack was kissing her! Her shock soon faded as she closed her eyes and kissed back. Jack was jumping for joy inside when he felt Yusei kiss back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she did same to his neck. Yusei moaned at the deepened kiss. Both felt like they were the only other person in the world with them. The need for air soon broke the kiss.

"Jack... You... You like me?" Yusei asked, panting.

"Love is more like it. What about you. Do you like me?"

"No."

Jack felt his heart shatter. "What.. What do you mean?" he stuttered.

"I mean I don't like you because I love you." she said leaning up for another kiss. That kiss was gladly given by a relieved Jack. Yusei moaned at Jack's gentleness. Jack licked Yusei's bottom lip asking for entrance. Yusei gladly opened her mouth, letting Jack's tongue roam the inside of her mouth. She moaned even louder at it. Again the need for air broke the kiss.

Yusei leaned up against Jack's strong chest. "I love you Jack." she whispered.

"And I love you too my princess. Now we might want to go the bell is about to ring."

"Alright." Yusei said getting off of Jack's chest. "Oh and you need to come to our house tonight. We want to know your past since you know some of ours."

"I can do that. I'll be there after school." Jack said placing a chaste kiss on Yusei's lips before leaving for his next class, while waving.

* * *

Crow was beyond pissed. She went to find Jack to try to seduce him and she found him alright. The thing was he was holding hands with Yusei and she just got more pissed from there.

~Flashback~

_Crow was turning a corner trying to find Jack. She was met with the sight of Jack and Yusei holding hands. She turned back to the corner to watch and listen._

_"Oh sorry Yusei didn't watch were I was going." she heard Jack apologize._

_"It's fine. I wasn't either. So how was chemistry?" Yusei responded._

_Crow noticed they were still holding hands, and that got under her skin._

_"Hardest test of my life. So anything interesting happened at lunch?" Jack asked._

_"Well that test let you miss Crow. The whole bitch squad came over. There was the normal argument. Then Tea slapped Yugi. Yami was beyond pissed. He about hit her. He then told her off good. Vivian came and called Bakura 'Kitty'. Well that made him mad. Then Ryou suggested we leave so we did."_

_"Well that's a fine mess. Anything else?"_

_"Marik crushed his milk carton when Rebecca came over."_

_"Hahaha. He does that every time."_

_"Yeah. Um Jack your still holding my hand."_

_'Finally somebody noticed.' Crow thought._

_"Yeah. So?" Jack said._

_"Could you please let go."_

_"Now why would I do that?"_

_Crow didn't like the sound of that._

_"Um what does that mean?" Yusei asked._

_"Yusei I've been meaning to say this for a few days now. Um how do I say this?" Crow heard Jack melt his words together._

_Yusei cocked her head. "Jack what are you trying to say?"_

_"It would be better if I just showed you."_

_Crow went bug-eyed as Jack leaned down and kissed Yusei. What enraged her even more was when Yusei kissed back. After a few moments and a couple moans they separated._

_"Jack... You... You like me?" Yusei asked panting._

_"Love is more like it. What about you. Do you like me?" Jack asked._

_"No."_

_"What... What do you mean." Jack stuttered._

_Crow smirked at that comment and was about to go in and save the day, when she heard this..._

_"I mean I don't like you because I love you." Yusei said as she leaned up for another kiss. Crow was practically seething when Jack gave her the kiss. When they separated Yusei leaned up against Jack's chest._

_"I love you Jack." Yusei whispered._

_"And I love you too my princess."_

_'No, I should leaning up against Jack not her. The bitch stole him from me.' Crow thought bitterly._

_"Now we might want to go. The bell is about to ring." Jack said breaking the silence._

_"Alright." Yusei said getting off Jack. "Oh and you need to come to our house tonight. We want to know your past since you know some of ours." Yusei finished._

_"I can do that. I'll be there after school." Jack said as he kissed Yusei again and left waving._

_The bell rang a few moments later._

_~End Flashback~_

'No I won't let it get to me. I will have Jack. I know I will. Well time to report this to the girls.' Crow thought stalking off.

* * *

The boys all arrived at the girls house and were in the living room.

"So who do you want to know about first." Zane asked.

"How about we go with Jack." Yugi said. Yusei told them of her and Jack's relationship, which they congratulated her on, and wanted to know Jack's past.

"Well I grew up on the streets having no one but myself. When I was around twelve I was finally found and put into and orphanage where I met Seto. I became friends with him and his little brother, Mokuba. So I'm kinda explaining part of his past too. Those two were finally adopted while I stayed in an orphanage until I was eighteen and old enough to leave. I eventually ended up running into him, literally. I was quiet shocked when I found out he was the CEO of Kaiba Corp. I was then introduced to Yami, who became his cousin when Seto was adopted into the Kaiba family. Seto agreed to help me get back on my feet. While I was staying at his mansion, due to me not having a place of my own, I met Bakura, Marik, and Zane who were all friends of theirs. We all eventually became fast friends. I was soon able to get a job and my own apartment and now here I am." Jack explained.

"Damn. Well that's some past." Joey said.

"Just wait till we get to Seto's. His is far worse then mine."

Everyone looked over at the man.

"Guess I'm next." Seto said. "Well first of all. I have a little thirteen year old brother Mokuba. When I was twelve and Mokuba was six our parents died in a car accident. We were sent off to an orphanage where Mokuba was constantly bullied. I eventually toughened up to protect him. We would spend our time by playing chess and hanging out on the swings. A few months later, Jack, arrived and we made friends fast both of us being asses at the time."

Everyone laughed at that remark.

Seto continued. "Both of us would help protect Mokuba. One day while Jack was sick Gozaburo Kaiba, my stepfather, arrived for a publicity stunt by donating money to the orphanage. {Burn the witch.} I made a deal with him that if I beat him in a game of chess he would have to adopt me and Mokuba. If he won I would put it all behind me. As you can tell by my last name, I won. That was when it got bad. When we got there I was forced to constantly study. If I didn't keep up I was beaten."

Everyone gasped. They didn't expect that.

"Yes I was abused. I thought of fighting back but I knew if I did he would hurt Mokuba so I took them like they came. Eventually at fourteen I figured out a plan to overthrow my father and take control of Kaiba Corp. I was steadily buying up pieces of Kaiba Corp. You see if you have fifty-one percent your at the top because no one can own more than that. By that time my studies made me a genius. Seriously I could hack into every database on the Earth if I wanted too. I had forty-nine percent of the company when I teamed up with the big five as I call them. They are powerful suits who helped me get the percentage I needed. I confronted my step-father with that forty-nine percent because I knew what would happen next. As he bluffed that I was an idiot to challenge him. Eight-year old Mokuba came through the doors saying that he was giving his two percent to me which would give me fifty-one. Gozaburo was so panicked that he got beaten by a fourteen year old he committed suicide by jumping out the window. I was glad he was gone." Seto finished. {One long ass past huh?}

"Shit. That is bad." Malik said.

"Crazy ass step-father." Joey said. 'I might need to give him a break.' she thought.

"Ok so who's next?" Yami asked.

"Well how about you, since your his cousin." Yugi said. She really wanted to know about Yami anyway.

"Alright. Well I was born into the Sennen family which is just about as successful as Kaiba Corp. My father was brothers with Seto's step-father making us cousins. Unlike Gozaburo however my parents were nice. It was a good life. When I heard I had two cousins, I was ten, so I was excited. Somehow my persistence let me get through Seto's walls and we became friends. He also let me see Mokuba. When I came over was the only time he wasn't being beaten. Although I didn't know such a thing was going on at the time. I made friends with Jack around a year ago when he literally ran into Seto. They instantly recognized each other and Seto introduced me. Marik, Bakura, and Zane are childhood friends I made back in school. I introduced them to Jack and we all became a group." Yami said.

"Ok. So now I'm guessing you guys have similar pasts?" Yusei said, gesturing at Zane, Marik, and Bakura.

"Pretty much. I mean I had a normal life. I went to school and met Marik, and Zane. At the time Zane was as bad as me when it came to pranking so we had our own little group. When we heard the little CEO child Yami was coming to school we instantly hatched a plan to prank him. We hit him with everything we got. We expected him to throw a fit and go tell a teacher. Well instead he pranked us back. It was like an all out war for days. We eventually saw each other as friends and have ever since, and that was what? Nine years ago." Bakura laughed.

"My god. I didn't know you could prank Zane." Jaden said. She was liking Zane even more. {Ok I know in the show Zane isn't a prankster but I made him one just because.}

"Yeah. I don't anymore. Unless Marik and Bakura piss me off." Zane said.

"Which is a lot." Jack said.

"Got that right." Bakura and Marik chorused.

"What about you two?" Malik asked referring to Marik and Zane. {Ok listen there is no Syrus. None. I don't know why but I don't like him in fics. I especially don't like Jaden x Syrus. I just can't see it happening. Just like and can't see Wishshipping happening. They are friends nothing more. Jaden goes to either Zane or Chazz. Sorry but it's my opinion.}

"Well I have don't really have a lot of people in my life besides my mom. I don't even know where my dad is. I took up in pranking and met Marik and Bakura. As you can tell we made our own little prank group. Then Yami came and it happened just as Bakura explained." Zane said. Jaden was disappointed she was hoping for a bit more, but she was gonna take what she could get.

"Yeah. I mean I have a sister and a brother but that's all. My mother died giving birth and my dad died of sickness." Marik explained. "Other than that it's just like Zane."

All the girls nodded. They felt pity for the men. Every one besides Yami had something really bad happen. Hell Joey was pitying Seto.

Seto than stood up. "I better go home. Mokuba's probably worried about me." he said.

"Alright." Joey said. "See ya tomorrow."

"See you." he said walking out of the room. 'Puppy.' he thought going out the door.

"Yeah, we all better get home." Zane said.

Everyone of the girls nodded.

"See you tomorrow my princess." Jack muttered before placing a chaste kiss on Yusei's lips. All the other guys and girls had their stomachs churn wishing to do that to their crushes.

The guys left the house leaving the girls to think about what just happened.

Yusei looked out the window with a smirk. 'I can't wait to rub this is Crow's face.' she thought

* * *

**Blue: Huh, finally finished. And no Joey didn't kill Bakanaru. Although I have never seen her more scared in my life. So hope the pasts were good enough for you.**

**Mokuba, Yugi, and Ryou: Review please. *Puppy dog eyes of doom***

**Mokuba: Please I want to get in the story.**

**Yusei: I'm going to go now.**

**Jack: I am too.**

**Blue: I don't even want to know. Well like Mokuba's is practically begging for. Review.**


End file.
